Zane's Life
by Zane.Is.Awesome345
Summary: From the time of grade 1, Zane never lived a happy life. His foster parents aren't the best and he gets bullied at school. When it come's down to the grade six graduation, a horrible accident causes everybody to see what he's been dealing with since grade 5. Physical abuse, starvation, bullying, and drug and alcohol abuse. Rated T if your mature, but more rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_"It was nice talking to you. Goodbye." Ms. Trawl waved goodbye to the parents of Zane, as did little 6 year old Zane._

_Zane had heard something at school about someone else, that he wasn't supposed to hear, so they had to bring the parents in during school to talk to Zane and let the parents know what he heard._

_Zane went back to playing back to playing with, his toys with all his friends, and then he heard a scream._

_Not just any scream._

_It seemed like no one else payed any attention to it, maybe thinking it was a kids scream but Zane sneaked out of the classroom to see._

_He walked down the hall and rounded the corner and he got to the main doors of the school._

_His heart stopped._

_"Mommy...? Daddy...?" Zane whispered._

_A hoodlum stood pointing a gun at his mom and father, who had been in the school a couple of minutes ago talking with the teacher._

_The hoodlum heard him and pointed the gun in his direction._

_"NO!" His dad yelled at the top of his lungs._

_A bell rang meaning it was lockdown time._

_The P.A. system turned on and the principle came on._

_"Lockdown. I repeat lockdown. This is not a drill, this is a real lockdown."_

_The lights in the school shut off in a matter of minutes and the principle came from the doors._

_He walked _

_"Put the gun down." he tried to reason with the gun man._

_"I came for revenge." the gun man said slowly._

_"Yes, but on him? What did this young man do to you?" the principle asked pointing to Zane._

_"Nothing." he answered pointing the gun at his parents. "But they did."_

_He pulled the trigger and..._

* * *

"Zane...?" Ms. Trawl asked gently. "Are you alright?"

Zane looked up with tired eyes.

"Yeah..." he murmured looking back down.

"Do you need to lie down?" she asked him.

"No..." he said softly.

She came over with a sheet of paper and put it on his desk. "Complete this and you can go to the back desk and have your own choice."

Zane hated feeling like he was 'special'. He always got babied by the teacher because of what happened in grade 1.

Sure, his foster parents didn't treat him good, he didn't have any friends, or think of himself very good. But that didn't mean he couldn't go to the back desk by himself.

He looked at the paper. The teacher gave him easier papers than the rest of the class because of the stress he deals with at home and school.

He felt tired and sick.

At home, Zane's foster parents don't let him eat supper. All he eats is breakfast. All he can do at lunch time during school, is look at other people's food hungrily.

He didn't get much sleep ether. The bed he sleeps in is scratchy and the sheet is thin. He's usually to stressed to actually sleep most of the time.

Zane mentally shook himself out of his thoughts and started on the 2 digit multiplication questions on the page.

He started the first one slowly, tracing over and over on the number he put on the page.

He went on to the second number, tracing over and over it again.

He got lost in thought, just letting his pencil make weird drawings on the paper.

He looked over at the calendar. There was a school dance friday. It's no holiday or anything, but it's been a tradition. He didn't plan on going. No one would invite him, and his parents would certainly not accompany him.

Just like it always is...

Zane somehow managed to finish his page of questions and moved to the back desk without even asking the teacher if he was done.

He grabbed a piece of paper in a basket nearby and started drawing.

He drew a horrible picture of a stick person man who was dead, and he pointed an arrow, then wrote saying it was him.

He put some blood and wrote other words like dumb, ugly, fat, stupid, worthless, useless, and a whole bunch of other mean words.

All of his pictures are like that though.

He had one where he was hanging from a tree. The teacher caught him though, and they ended up talking about it.

Zane kept drawing other details until he heard the bell ring.

He folded the paper and stuffed it in his desk and went out for recess.

They have recess then lunch.

He went and sat in his usual spot until Brody and his friends came over.

In Brody's group there were 3 boys three girls.

Brody, Jake and Dan.

Kailee, Mel and Emmy.

They always hung out together.

There was not a moment where they weren't together. If they went on a field trip, then they would pair up, one boy and one girl and walk beside each other.

Gosh, this is still public school and Zane was pretty sure Mel and Brody were 'Dating'.

They didn't really do romantic things though. The most they did was hug, and it wasn't serious ether.

Usually they just swung on tree's when the teacher wasn't looking.

Zane looked up and gave a soft smile.

"Hi..." he greeted them.

"Loser..." Brody sneered.

"Hey Zane," Emmy asked. "Do you have a mirror that you look into in the morning?"

"Yes..." Zane trailed off.

"That's a shame. It probably breaks when you look into it. The only thing that repairs it is the kindness in your heart. Oh, or maybe you don't have one?"

They all began laughing and Zane hung his head down.

"Emmy, everyone has a heart." Kailee said.

Yes, Kailee was the nicest one there. She usually stands up for Zane, but in a way, looking to her friends that she didn't like Zane ether.

"Ohhh... Someone has a crush!" Brody and Jake said at the same time.

"JINX!" They both yelled

"THE JINX MACHINE IS OUT OF ORDER, PLEASE COME BACK AND PAY A QUARTER!" They both yelled, their eyes narrowing.

"YOU OWE ME A SODA!" They both said. They both raised their fist, like it was a contest to see who would win a million dollars.

"SORRY YOU ARE OUT OF LUCK, PLEASE GO ASK DONALD DUCK!" They kept saying the same things at the same time.

"KNOCK ON WOOD!" They both said.

"Okay so I owe you a quarter, a soda, and the wooden chip." Jake said.

"Yeah me too, but after school." Brody agreed.

"I do not!" Kailee yelled.

"Then why do you always stand up for Zane!" Dan asked.

"I don't!" Kailee spat.

"Whatever. Lets just leave this loser to himself." Brody said walking away.

The group followed him leaving Zane by himself... Like always.

Zane sighed and rested his head against the fence.

He always sat in the corner of the field where two fences meet.

Zane waited another painful 15 minutes of recess until it was time for lunch.

He lined up in the back of the line and eventually went inside.

He didn't have a lunch so he just sat and looked at everybody else.

He got out the piece of paper from earlier and covered it with his arms so no one else would see it.

Jake, who was beside him looked over and noticed it.

He raised his hand and Ms. Trawl looked up from her work to the risen hand and nodded.

"Zane drew another bad picture!" he taddled.

The teacher got up walking over to Zane and told him to hand the drawing over to her.

Everybody's attention was on Zane as he folded it, then handed the drawing to the teacher.

"Come on Zane..." she directed her hand in the way to the back of the room.

Zane got up and sat down on the two person couch they had at the back of the room.

Ms. Trawl came and sat next to him, and once the kids started chatting again, she started talking to him.

"Zane, what's wrong?" she asked gently.

Zane didn't say anything.

"Me..." he trailed off.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm what's wrong... I'm a worthless human being..." Zane spoke barely above a whisper.

"Zane, that's not true. You're not worthless."

"Yes I am..." Zane said hanging his head down.

"Is there anything going on at home?" Ms. Trawl asked.

Zane hesitated but finally nodded his head.

"Can you tell me?" she asked.

"Well... My foster mom and dad said that I was dumb and ugly. They also hit me last night... I didn't sleep last night so I'm really tired. And this morning... My foster mom kicked me and didn't let me have breakfast."

And that wasn't the worst...

**I wrote this story because... well I felt like it. I've read a lot of books where it talks about child abuse, starvation, foster children, crime scenes and some other tragedy things that I'm hoping to add to this.**

**Yes the ninja will come along eventually, Cole playing a major role, and Nya. Zane is in grade five, and we'll also be seeing more of what happened in grade one. Seriously though, I plan each chapter out in my head each night, and sometime's I actually cry from it. And Kailee is not a genderbent version of Kai.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Zane entered his house with caution.

"Zane, your late." his foster mom said.

"I'm sorry..." he said.

"Yes, whatever brat."

Zane hung his backpack on the hook against the wall, as well as his coat. He took his worn-out sneakers off then went to the kitchen for a snack.

"ZANE!" his foster dad yelled.

Zane stopped and turned to his foster dad who was sitting at the table with his friends.

They were all drinking beer, and playing a card game with little colorful chips, that Zane didn't know what they were meant for.

"Yes..." he asked.

"Fetch me a beer." he said.

Zane went to the cooler and grabbed a beer. He handed it to his foster-father, and he stood up.

He pulled Zane into the living room, and slapped him across the face. Zane fell to the ground, and his foster mom got up from the couch and punched him in the back.

His foster dad grabbed his chin, and pulling his head up fast, making them face to face.

"Zane, do you know what's wrong?" he growled.

"No..." he murmured.

"THIS IS THE WRONG BEER!" he said smacking the beer on the temple of his head.

Zane's eyes started tearing up and he smacked it on his head again.

"GO UP TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME DOWN UNTIL TOMORROW!" he screamed into Zane's ear, and Zane scrambled to the stairs and up to his tiny room.

No matter how scratchy his bed is, it was his also his cloth that absorbs his tears every day.

He cried into his pillow, for minutes until he got up sniffling and opened his small closet door.

He moved all his dirty ragged clothes out-of-the-way and soon found what he was looking for.

When Zane moved in with his foster parents, they threw away all his toys, but Zane managed to get a doll out of the garbage.

It was wrapped in a silky cloth and a soft blanket to keep it from breaking.

Yes, doll sounds girly but this doll was actually nice.

It looked like his mother and was made from china. The doll had shiny blonde hair in a spiky cut, down to her shoulder and a straw cowboy hat on top. It had beautiful blue eyes and a small, soft smile. She was wearing a blue plaid tie up shirt with a blue tank top underneath. She had a little blue jean skirt on and knee-high boots.

Just like his _real_ mother.

Zane hugged the doll tightly, remembering when he first got it.

* * *

_"Mommy, who this one for?" Zane asked holding a present in his hand._

_It was christmas, and Zane got many presents every year. He also couldn't afford to buy his parents any presents, so he usually made a necklace for his parents which they loved no matter how many times Zane made the same present._

_"It's for you." she answered pulling him into her lap._

_He smiled, resting his head on her chest and started unwrapping it._

_His smile grew once he saw what was inside._

_"It's a doll!" he said exciting and hugged it._

_"Yes, and who does it look like?" his father asked joining in on the family hugs._

_"Mommy!" he said hugging them both._

_"That's right. Maybe you'll get one that looks like your dad, next christmas." His mom said and they all shared a hug._

* * *

And by far, that was the last christmas Zane ever had.

Sure that was in grade one, and he's in grade five now, but his foster parents never buy him anything for christmas.

Zane started crying again, pulled the thin sheet over him, and plopped his head down on the pillow of his bed.

He hugged the doll close to him as he cried himself to sleep.

Maybe his life would get better.

* * *

**Show me a smile then, don't be unhappy  
Can't remember when I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up because you know I'll be there**

** -Artist Against Bullying**

* * *

**Another chapter done! Yay!**

**That was really short but did anybody cry, feel happy, sad or anything at any parts? I need help! Also I'm writing a new story but I need people to vote what their favourite element is, so I made a new poll.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Zane woke up on an empty stomach and cringed from the cramp he received.

Zane sat up stretching his arms making his stomach worse.

He got up and limped over to his mirror.

Was Emmy right about it breaking? Was he that ugly?

Sure, he never took his looks into consideration and never had deodorant so he smelt like a muddy pig all day, but could he really make a mirror break?

Zane walked out of his room feeling woozy, and while going down the steep stairway, took caution.

His vision got dizzy, and he tried to hurry up so he wouldn't fall.

He got down the stairs without falling and headed to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry..." he murmured sitting down at the table.

"Shouldn't even feed _it_ after what it did yesterday." his foster-father growled.

It? Was he considered It? Zane rested his head against the table.

"Yeah, but if we don't feed him, he'll be too weak to go to school, and we'll get phone calls all day, asking why he isn't at school." his foster mom added.

His foster dad grunted and got some rotten veggie's out of the fridge and mixed them into a bowl.

He mashed them and beat them, until it was brown slop.

He set the bowl in front of Zane.

"There."

Zane picked up a bit of the slop and slurped it into his mouth.

Zane never uses a fork or spoon, because his foster parents thought his 'germs' would wreck the cutlery.

It had a nasty bitter taste, and mostly made from carrots. He shuddered. Not the best breakfast.

He ate the rest of it, and got himself ready.

He brushed his hair and tried to wash his face as best he could.

He slipped outside for school before his parents could beat him.

Zane ran off until he was pretty far from his house then slowed down his pace.

The school wasn't that far away, but it was still a walk.

He managed to get to school without his breakfast coming up.

He dropped his backpack at the back of the line and walked over to his regular spot. He sat down and waited some time until the bell rang.

Another full day of misery...

He entered the school in orderly fashion and hung his backpack and coat on his hook.

He changed his shoes then entered the class.

Everybody was chatting waiting for the teacher to enter and Jake was handing out cards to everyone.

"Really big party at my house, Friday after the school dance." he announced.

Everybody cheered except for him.

Who never got a card...

The teacher entered, with a coffee and package of take-out breakfast in her hand.

Everybody sat down and stopped talking.

Ms. Trawl took a sip of her coffee and told us that we had music first.

We got into line and started heading out to the main floor, where the music room is.

"Zane." she stopped me before I got out the door.

"Zane, you look really pale. Did you eat anything?" she asked sitting down with him on the back couch.

"Not really..." he mumbled.

"Thought so..." she said rubbing his back and handing him the bag of take-out food.

Zane's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You're giving this to me?" he asked surprised and confused.

"I bought it for you." she said smiling warmly.

Zane saw that there was an egg sandwich in it, as well as a hash brown.

"Thanks..." he muttered taking a bite of the egg sandwich.

"You're welcome."

Zane finished the egg sandwich and started on the hash brown.

Once he was done, he crumpled up the bag up and squeezed it in his hand.

The teacher noticed this and became worried.

"Zane, do you need to lie down?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes..." he whispered.

"Okay, lie down..." she said quietly getting off the couch.

He put his head down then the teacher laid a small pillow under his head.

"Music class is one hour, try to get some sleep..." she said gently.

Zane fell asleep in no time, and the teacher sighed.

She had gotten into a routine with Zane. He come's to school, around 11:00 he vomits, he lays down in the nurses office, comes back for gym, gets made fun of for not being athletic, he walks out of the gym room crying and she finds him sleeping in the nurses until the end of the day.

Zane's told her whats going on at home, and she feels like it gets worse each day.

She's thought about telling the kids about it, because they treat him badly but she felt that would make it worse. They're kids! With how many cellphones they got, they could text the city in one day, about Zane and the abuse.

Zane needs support, and she's also thought about calling the police for child abuse but she'd get overpowered.

Because his family is the richest in Ninjago.

* * *

**You're overwhelmed, and you've lost your breath. And the space between the things you know, are blurry nonetheless. When you try to speak, but you make no sound... The words you want, are out of reach. But they've never been so loud!**

** -Marianas Trench**

* * *

**TWIST! Did anybody cry, laugh, feel sad at ANY parts of this? Probably not, it was really short...**

**And the breakfast take out thing. That is actually allowed at my school, and sometimes when the teachers know a kid didn't eat breakfast, they sometimes buy something for them. I got a cookie one time for helping. XD**

** Anyway...**

**I THANK REVEIW PEOPLE!**

**I really thank everybody who's took time, to write how they felt for each chapter or how I've done on it. So I thank YOU!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FireIce: The whole 'Family is the richest in Ninjago' will make sense later in the story, also why the parents adopted him.**

**And XxJustSmilexX: I'm really sorry about deleting warrior. I got a PM from another person saying you're not allowed to copy lyrics, and blah blah and other stuff. So I'm not risking losing my account. I'm really sorry about that.**

**Everyone else who reads this: Get ready for the crime scene I was telling you about!**

* * *

Zane woke up after ten minutes of sleeping and the teacher sighed.

"Zane why aren't you sleeping?" the teacher looked up from her work once she saw Zane sit up.

Zane shrugged and yawned.

She came over and sat beside the boy.

"What's happening at home?" Ms. Trawl asked gently.

Zane didn't like talking about it. His foster parents were mean to him, didn't feed him very well.

"I didn't get fed last night..." he said slowly.

"And..." he trailed off again sadly.

"I cried myself to sleep last night..." Zane looked down at his lap.

The teacher looked confused and surprised.

"Cried yourself to sleep?" she asked wrapping her right arm around his shoulders.

Zane nodded then leaned on her shoulder.

"I hate him..." Zane said randomly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Who? Your foster dad?" she asked returning the embrace.

"No, the man who killed my parents. I want them back..." he trailed off letting a few tears run out.

The teacher sighed unhappily.

She remembered it like it was yesterday.

Once she noticed Zane had snuck out of the class in grade one she went on panic mode.

She was about to go get him, but then the lockdown happened.

While the class was she could only pray that Zane was okay.

Once she heard screaming and two gunshots, she just got up and ran out of the class room to see what it was. After she told the children to stay where they were, of course.

She got out just in time to see Zane crying on the floor beside his almost dead parents.

She pulled Zane closer and rubbed his arm in a comforting way.

"I can't undo what happened Zane, but if you ever need anything. I'm here..." she whispered to him.

* * *

Zane walked home looking down all the way home.

School was always a pain for him.

He never got invited to birthday parties...

Jake always holds the biggest parties ever. With movies, pizza, candy, big trampolines outside, gifts, soda, truth or dare games, pillow fights and much more...

Of course he never got invited.

Since grade one, everything changed. He used to have so much friends and family...

It all changed.

He gets to visit his grandparents once a year, on September 15.

Which is in 10 days.

He cornered into an alley.

He loved seeing his grandparents.

They really enjoyed him being there, and gave him presents from his 'Birthday' which his foster parents-

Zane got pulled aside by someone and they covered his mouth.

He tried screaming, but it got muffled out by the hand covering his mouth.

The person punched him in the face and he fell to the ground.

The guy removed his coat and shirt then gaged him.

He tried screaming again but failed.

The man dragged him into the next alley way then into an abandoned street.

There was a woods near by, which the man dragged him into.

He dragged him until they got to an underground cellar and he shoved Zane down.

The man came down next and untied the gag.

"Let me go!" he screamed while tears ran out of his eyes.

"I know you... Zane." the man said and Zane's heart stopped.

"How do you know my name?" he asked scared.

"I know a lot about you... Like your foster parents and how they won't care if your missing..." he said and Zane eyes narrowed.

Foster parents...

"And how your parents are dead..." he smiled then pulled off the mask he was wearing.

Zane eyes opened in shock.

"NO!" he screamed as the man who killed his parents pulled out a knife.

"Yes..." the man said smiling crazily.

All was silent in the tiny cellar until...

...

...

...

"AGHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Zane woke up, his body aching.

He looked back on last night when... stuff happened...

He shuddered.

He looked up to see the man smiling at him.

He gulped.

"Please, not again..." Zane mumbled tiredly.

"I won't... But I will beat you." he said pulling a whip out.

He slashed it at Zane's chest and he screamed.

Next he aimed at Zane's leg and Zane screamed once again from the pain.

The man smiled, soaking in the nasty screams and pain.

He went over and stroked Zane's cheek.

"You're family was always so beautiful..." he muttered putting his hand on Zane's chest.

Zane's lip quivered as his hand moved down to his hip.

"Please, no..." he whispered as the mans hand reached down to his thigh.

Zane shuddered again.

"You know, I'm gonna let you go. But only because I got what I wanted..." he said licking his lips.

He pulled Zane up and unlocked the cellar door.

"There. And because I know you would tell the police, I have to do this." he pointed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

Zane ran out of there as fast as he could and soon bumped into someone.

He whimpered as he fell to the ground.

"Found him!" Someone in blue yelled to four other people in blue coming towards him.

"Hey buddy..." the person in blue whispered to him as she kneeled down.

The person was female and she was a police officer.

"Help me," Was all he managed to say.

Another male police officer came over with a warm blanket and wrapped Zane in it.

"Okay, your safe now..." the female officer wrapped her arms around Zane and Zane started crying.

She helped Zane up and hugged him tightly.

"Your foster parents told us that you didn't come home after school." she said rubbing his back gently.

Maybe they do care about him...

Or maybe, they just want him home to use as a punching bag...

Ether way he was glad he was found. Especially because of what happened.

"Come on. Let's get you back home." The officer said waking with Zane to a ambulance.

* * *

Zane sat on his bed with bandages around his chest and legs.

When Zane got home from the hospital, guess what?

No, 'Are you alright?'

No, 'We missed you so much!'

No, 'How do you feel?'

He got yelled at for not coming home and a very good beating.

He now had extra bruises and scratches, as well as cut marks.

But the cut marks weren't from his foster parents.

* * *

**When your tears are spent, on your last pretense. And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense. When it's in your spine, like you've waked for miles. And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while.**

** -Marianas Trench**

* * *

**Well I was going to stop when he got taken by the killer but I didn't want to take the foster parents out of this chapter.**

**I seriously need to update my writing. I can not believe how people like Toon Friend and Astrid16 can write like 15,000 words each time they update. It's incredible! I have a hard time revising 1,000 words nevermind 15,000.**

**Anyways, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ForeverDreamer12: Yeah it happened. I just really don't wanna get into details. So, that helps anyone else who was confused.**

Zane grabbed the tiny knife and moved it across his wrists.

He smiled at the pain and put the knife down.

He picked at a little scab and eventually it began bleeding.

He smiled again at the pain then started to cut again with the knife.

Ever since he got kidnapped he's been depressed.

Too depressed.

His foster parents had hit him so hard today, it left a mark and they hadn't fed him in two days.

He frowned at the thoughts, the blade slipping down his arm.

He got up from his bed slipping the knife in his closet and walked out. Of course after wrapping the cuts in bandages.

He had school today and sadly it was Friday.

He didn't want to go to the dance but he figured, it might collect a few friends.

If anybody wanted him as their his friend...

But everyone hates him so...

He sighed hobbling out of the room. He felt both sick and light-headed.

He got downstairs and sat at the kitchen table, resting his head on the table.

"I need food..." he hardly whispered.

He felt so tired and sick...

"Eat some left over food." His foster dad growled.

Zane got up weakly and limped over to the fridge.

"STAND UP STRAIGHT!" His foster mom yelled.

He stood up straighter while he opened the fridge.

His foster parents were pigs so it was all left over fries and burgers in the fridge.

He would love the day where he could shove a letter in their faces saying:

_Dear not loving parents,_

_Let me start with all the piggy things you eat._

_You are greedy and huge pigs. You eat crap all day and you will one day, end up like 'Super Sized Me'. Maybe even fatter. You will look horrible in bathing suits because all your blubber will fly around when you swim. Everyone will point and laugh at you because you will be so fat. _

_And you know where that's gonna get you?_

_In the hospital with a heart attack._

_From, The boy who will NOT by any chance come to your funeral._

He smiled.

It is true that he would not attend their funeral.

It was in the slightest chance that he would come 30 years later and put a hamburger on their grave so they can become more fat in... the below place.

He smiled evilly looking through the food for his left overs.

He soon found a small bag of rotten carrots and ate them.

They tasted bitter but he didn't care

He wanted to ask his foster parents if they'd let him go to the dance.

They would probably say yes. They'd do anything to keep him out of the house.

He threw the bag in the garbage and walked over to his foster parents.

His foster mom grunted and his foster-father growled.

"What do you want brat?" his foster dad growled.

"There's a dance at the school tonight, and I was wondering if I could go." he smiled at them.

"Fine. Come home as late as you can." she waved him off.

He mentally cheered but sadness had been on his face.

He felt sad because she said 'Come home as late as you can'.

He was cheering because he got to go to the dance.

He went out the front door with his things and walked to school.

* * *

Zane tied the laces of his gym shoes, getting ready for gym.

Once he tied both shoes he stood up only to knock into someone.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Zane apologized reaching a hand for the boy who toppled over.

He had black shaggy hair and emerald-green eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie and black sweat pants. It looked like he had muscles but he couldn't really see through the black hoodie.

The boy grabbed his hand and Zane pulled him up.

"Hi I'm Cole." he said smiling.

Zane didn't say a word.

Did he actually wanna talk to Zane?

The person everyone hates, even the kindergartens?

The person who sits in the corner at recess like a loser?

"Zane..." he said shakily.

"You know I'm in your class." Cole said.

Zane looked up. "What?"

"I sit on the other side of the room." he said still smiling.

"Oh, I guess I just don't look around a lot" Zane said.

"Well come on. We're almost late for gym. If I ever get a bad grade in gym I'd scream!" he exclaimed. "Let's get going!"

* * *

**You could go the distance, you could run the mile. You can walk straight through hell with a smile. You could be the hero, you could get the gold. Breaking all the records thought never could be broke. Do it for your people, do it for your pride. Never gonna know if you never even try. Do it for your country, do it for your name, 'cause there's gonna be a day when, your standing in the hall of fame.**

** -The Script feat Will. I. Am**

* * *

**I am so happy! No writing errors were found in this chapter! The knife thing... yeah that kinda sucked. I****'m not good at writing that kinda stuff because I don't do it, or know anybody who's done it.**

**Anyways, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

The teacher gathered the kids and each stood against the wall.

"Group vote. Who wants to play doctor dodgeball?" Zane including 14 others put their hands up.

"Okay, that's more than half of the class. Set up the balls and mats and we'll start playing." The teacher said after she made the teams.

The rules were simple. Each team sets up three mats and the other team has to knock those mats over. Whoever does that wins. And when you get hit by a ball, you sit down and the person who is the 'doctor' will try to rescue you.

Each team set up three mats and some balls on the middle line.

"Ready! Set! GO!" The teacher blew the whistle and everybody started throwing balls.

He stayed against the wall, knowing if he went out in the open he'd end up in the emergency room.

"Zane, come on and go play!" The teacher yelled to him.

He walked up and grabbed a ball on the floor, but before he could throw it, he got hit in the head by a ball.

He sat down with a sore head and didn't even try calling for the doctor.

A girl with black hair and blue eyes came over. She was wearing a red dress and orange shoes.

"Are you down?" she asked quietly.

He just stared at her.

She was beautiful, but why doesn't he know these people are in his class?

Gosh it's like the sun meeting the moon for the first time at a tea party in Britain with english talking people and pinkies raised wherever you go.

Who's next?

Justin Bieber at a castle smoking?

She tapped him on the shoulder and he stood up.

"Thanks." he said woozy feeling his cheeks. He didn't know why he did. Maybe he was feeling if he was still there.

She noticed this and giggled.

"Your kinda cute." she said.

Zane blushed.

"Really? Everybody calls me ugly..." he trailed off sadly.

"Nope. Anything but ugly." she said chucking a ball and hitting someone on the head.

"Sorry!" she yelled to the other side.

"Really?" he asked throwing a ball weakly.

"Yep!" she said chucking two balls at once, hitting the last mat.

Everybody on our team cheered for Nya. Well after pushing Zane out-of-the-way and told him to get away from Nya, while they crowded her.

Zane got up and walked back to the starting point of the game.

This is gonna be a long year...

* * *

**Back In class...**

Zane sat at his desk looking at everybody eating lunch.

He didn't know why he didn't get a lunch.

Well actually he did know but it was a stupid answer.

When he asked for a lunch, this is the answer he received:

_"We don't have enough money to buy you a lunch pail or for food." his foster mom growled._

In Zane's thoughts:

_"Yet you have enough money to become total pigs. Well oink oink to you too!"_

Jake beside him set something on his desk.

A piece of paper.

"It's for you." he said turning away.

Zane unfolded the mini paper and read it.

_Zane I've thought a little, and I wanted to know if you'd like to go to the dance with me._

_Signed, Nya._

Zane turned his head slowly over to Nya's desk and she was there with a lustful expression on her face.

He smiled nervously nodding his head, and she squealed.

He turned his head back around his chest heaving.

Yes, big year indeed...

* * *

Nya walked through the halls of the school thinking happy thoughts.

She couldn't believe her luck!

Zane was so cute!

And he was going to the dance with her!

She was going to wear something really cute!

She was planning on wearing a blue sparkly dress with blue eye shadow. She was going to wear a dark blue headband with a light blue flower on it. She's never worn high heals before, but she was going to try wearing blue ones tonight.

She was so lost in thought she bumped into a boy.

"Oh sorry. I was..." she trailed off looking at the hazel eyes staring back at her.

The boy had ginger hair and beautiful hazel eyes. He was wearing a blue jock sweater and jeans. His shoes were blue Nikes.

"Oh... Uh H-hi." she stared into his hazel eyes.

"Why, hello beautiful." he said pulling Nya into his arms.

"Oh..., t-thanks..." she stuttered blushing.

"I'm Jay." he said.

"Nya..." she trailed off.

"Wanna go to the dance with me?" he asked smiling.

"Yes!" she said and made the worst mistake.

* * *

Zane got ready for the dance.

He had taken a small, cold shower trying to look his best for Nya.

He had to admit, Nya was cute as well.

With her blue eyes, black hair...

"ZANE! IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!" His foster dad yelled.

Zane exited his room after getting dressed.

He walked out the front door and got ready for a night of adventures...

* * *

Nya arrived at the dance feeling completely guilty...

She told Jay, who was with her at that very moment, that she would go to the dance with him, but had already promised Zane.

It was probably a good thing she didn't go with Zane. Sure he was cute, but everybody would've made fun of her because she danced with Zane.

The music started but most people were waiting to dance until later on for the special song.

She didn't see Zane yet but Jay was here and stuffing his face with cupcakes.

"Jay wanna-" she got cut off by hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and slapped the person in the face.

She then realized it was Zane and was looking sadly at her.

"Oh, Zane... sorry I thought you were some creep." she said smiling as Jay came over.

He had two cupcakes in his hand and a glass of juice in the other.

"Who's this?" Zane asked Nya as Jay put his arms around Nya.

"I'm Jay, the not so big loser." he said laughing.

"Well Nya invited me to the dance so, can I go with her." Zane asked smiling.

Jay went over and punched him in the face.

Which meant the cupcakes went with him.

Zane had blue icing all over his face and some sprinkles.

Jay poured the juice over his head and it ran down his whole body.

Everybody around him laughed and pointed, some joining in and flicking chips on to the icing and juice sticking to his body.

Jay then pushed Zane into a crowd behind him and it wasn't the person you want to run into everyday.

Zane looked up only to find, "Emmy..."

Her legs and some of her expensive WHITE dress was covered in the blue icing and pink juice.

Everything stopped and everybody was gasping and whispering. Oh dear lord above...

"You... You!... FREAK!" she screamed at Zane.

Zane frowned sadly, almost at the verge of tears.

"YOU STUPID THING!" she kept screaming at him and he let a few tears out.

"YOU STUPID CRYING BABY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS DRESS COST?! IT COST OVER 70 DOLLARS, PROBABLY OVER 100 DOLLARS! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THOUGH, BECAUSE YOUR STUPID, HAVE NO FRIENDS AND WEAR RAGS EVERY DAY!" she kept screaming at him, as Zane quietly cried.

"AND NOW YOUR CRYING!" Everybody was booing Zane now.

A kid in red, with spiky hair came and gasped when he saw Emmy's dress.

"Did this loser come and ruin your dress?" he asked glaring at Zane harshly.

"YES! AND HE'S PAYING FOR IT!" she said angrily.

"But-!" Zane got off by Emmy.

"Oh and KAI did I tell you he asked Nya to go to the dance with him, and punched her, forcing her to come with him?" Emmy sneered and Kai's face became red with fury.

"You loser!" Kai said kicking Zane. "HOW DARE, YOU PUNCH MY SISTER! YOU CAN'T GET A GIRLFRIEND SO YOU HAVE TO PUNCH A GIRL TO COME WITH YOU!"

He slammed Zane into the snack table and a glass shattered on his foot and head.

Everybody cheered and Nya just stood there like an idiot.

One part of her told her to confess that she invited him so he woudn't get hurt anymore, and the other part said that she'd become unpopular if she confessed.

Kai grabbed the back of Zane's head and slammed the front on the now broken table.

Worst idea ever...

The gym became quiet while a LOUD, and I mean loud snap echoed.

Blood was gushing out of Zane's head.

Kai then punched Zane's stomach making him cough up blood.

Zane was crying hard now.

Jay joined Kai, lifting his arms up... to hard.

They heard another snap and Zane yelped in pain.

But that's not what everybody was looking at.

Luckily, the blood had dried but Zane forgot to bandage up his cuts.

He had written, ugly, stupid, dumb and worthless on his arms with the knife.

Everybody started laughing and throwing food at Zane while he cried.

Kai kicked him in the nuts and Zane cringed.

"Kai... Please-" he whispered still crying but Kai didn't listen.

Kai pulled Zane's hair hard and Nya screamed,"I INVITED HIM!"

Kai let go of Zane's hair making the boy drop to the ground in agony.

The principle came in and gasped when he saw Zane bloody on the ground.

He used the P.A. to call the secretary to call Zane's parents and the hospital.

The school nurse came in and helped the poor boy to the nurse office while they waited for an ambulance.

The principle stayed behind with a mad look on his face.

"Who was responsible for this?" he asked very crossed.

Everybody pointed at Jay, Kai and Emmy.

"I want your parents in here to talk to me. To the principle's office NOW!" he said very stern.

They scampered out and the principle looked back at the remaining childeren.

"All of you, I'm sorry to say this but you need to go home." he said and walked out.

* * *

Zane sat on the hospital bed alone and in agony.

His foster parents didn't show up, like always.

He was really hungry and hardly couldn't move.

The nurses and doctors were trying to help him out as best as they could by giving him stuffed animals, food, pillows, hugs and blankets.

None of it would help though.

They took a look at his body and now know that he cuts himself, which they were also trying to help him with.

"Zane you have visitors." A nurse said opening the door revealing Cole and his parents.

He only knew they were his parents because he saw them go home with Cole once.

"Hi Zane." Cole said sitting beside him.

Zane didn't respond.

He was tired and in agony.

"Cole honey maybe he wants to sleep..." she whispered.

"No it's okay..." Zane whispered. "Just really sore..."

"I saw the cuts..." he said softly squeezing Zane's hand.

"Everybody... saw them..." he slurred tiredly.

"Is something going on at home?" Cole asked and his mother hushed him.

"Cole don't be ru-" she got cut off by Zane.

"It's okay..." he said closing his eyes."My... foster parents beat... me and... verbally attack me... That's why... I cut myself."

"Zane are you drunk?" Cole's father asked and his mother face palmed.

"No, I'm... sober." he said turning to the other side.

"Well I brought you something." he said giving Zane a stuffed falcon.

Zane smiled.

"I know your favourite bird is a falcon, so I made a stuffed one." Cole said quietly.

"Thanks... Cole." he slurred settling underneath the blankets and cuddled up with his stuffed falcon.

"Come on Cole. Let the boy rest..." his father said and their family left him.

Why couldn't he have a loving family like that?

* * *

**Wait a second, Why, should you care, what they think of you, When you're all alone, by yourself, do you like you? Do you like you? You don't have to try so hard, You don't have to, give it all away, You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up, You don't have to change a single thing.**

** -Colbie Caillat**

* * *

**Beautiful chappie! It was over 2,000 words! I'm so flipping happy! What's in store for Zane next? I'll take suggestions...**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello... Please read the message I am about to send out. **

**This following program may contain vomiting, alcohol abuse, violence, mature subject matter or content that may not be suitable for all ages. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Lol, but seriously. There is vomiting, abuse, and other things young people may not want to read. **

Zane lay awake in his bed at home thinking of how school went today.

After going to the dance and getting beaten, he had stayed in the hospital for 3 weeks. He arrived home today before school.

At school, the principle had talked with him about why he was cutting himself.

He had cried for most of it saying nobody care's, and if he killed himself nobody would notice.

The principle had hugged him saying that he cared and would notice if he was gone. He had cleaned up Zane's fresh cuts and the old one's then told Emmy, Kai, and Jay, to apologize to me. From the sounds of it they got into deep trouble.

The rest of the day went as it always did. Getting bullied, made fun of, and today he got his face in the toilet water.

Everybody hated him now, especially Kai, Emmy and Jay.

Nya had apologized too for telling Jay he could go to the dance with her, and he accepted. She had smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then skipped away happily.

In the inside, he didn't forgive her. And she doesn't probably like him.

Does everyone really hate him?

Could he be that worthless?

Maybe it was true... maybe he's a nobody.

"ZANE!" His foster dad yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" he yelled back and made his way downstairs.

When he got downstairs he could smell hard alcohol, wafting through the air, along with the smell of burned drugs and lighted cigarettes.

His mom was out tonight, so his dad was there, drunk with all his friends and they were all smoking drugs.

"Come here..." His foster dad slurred angrily.

He walked over cautiously and stood in front of his foster dad.

His foster dad stood up, grabbed a spirit (Hard alcohol) then grabbed Zane's face.

He shoved the bottle into Zane's mouth and Zane almost screamed trying to pull away, but no avail.

The liquid came flooding into his mouth, and he had to swallow rapidly or else he'd choke on the pounding liquid.

It tasted bitter and nutty, and would surely get him drunk.

His drunk friends cheered his foster-father on, as he started crying, still rapidly swallowing, choking a bit.

He finished the bottle of alcohol, and he shoved something into Zane's mouth that he wished he would've never tasted.

Drugs.

They tasted of sewage and bitter-tasting plants, mixed into one.

His dad lifted the drugs out of his mouth and he took a deep shuddery breath, taking in the drugs.

He was silently sobbing and one of his friends got up and shoved another bottle of alcohol into his mouth.

He tried swallowing but ended up choking.

It wasn't like cough and you feel better choking, he was actually choking.

He couldn't swallow any of the liquid and it came pouring out of his mouth.

His gagging reflexes caught on and he barfed hard into his mouth.

He was weeping hard as he was forced to swallow the vomit into his throat, mixed with the bad tasting alcohol.

He finished the bottle and tried running upstairs but suddenly got pushed to the ground.

His foster dad was beside him and punching him over and over.

He struggled to get out of his grip and run upstairs but nothing was working.

He got picked up and slammed into the wall.

He started feeling itchy, exhausted, dizzy, anxiety clicking in, and his head started pounding against his head.

His foster father's friend's pinned him against the ground as his foster dad pulled out cigarettes and a lighter.

He lit the end of the cigarette, then put the non-lit side in Zane's mouth.

"Breath." His foster dad commanded and Zane held his breath.

He opened Zane's mouth, so the boy breathed in the tabbaco.

He did this over repeatedly, making the boy's torture go on.

He finally stopped and one of his friends shoved another spirit into his mouth.

He swallowed the fastest yet, hoping for god's name not to choke.

He finished the bottle hiccuping and crying afterwards.

Only then did his foster dad and his friends pass out, one by one.

He struggled upstairs, hiccuping and sniffling the whole way up.

He was obviously now drunk, and drugged.

He opened the bathroom door upstairs and locked the door.

He quickly made his way over to the toilet and barfed out the brownish, yellowish mixture within his stomach.

He silently wept while letting more vomit come up and into the toilet.

This happened every minute, until about 5 minutes later when his stomach felt empty.

His body collapsed to the ground and he curled into a tight ball, wrapping his arms around himself.

He whimpered, shaking and hiccuping on the ground.

"Oh god..." he whimpered, shaking violently.

He stayed like that for while until he heard pounding on the door.

He got up weakly while flushing the toilet and opened the door.

His foster mom was glaring back at him, as well as his foster dad.

Zane must have passed out and didn't realize. It couldn't have been that long though, because he was still drunk.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled into his ear.

Since he was still drunk he punched his foster mom in the face.

His foster mom's face looked like a demon now.

"YOU STUPID, IGNORANT CHILD!" she yelled picking him up and carrying him to his room.

Once she got to his room, she slammed him on his bed and started punching him.

"DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHTS TO PUNCH ME?" she asked hitting him in the face.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at her through sobs.

She pulled his hair roughly, and he head butted her in the chest, where he shouldn't have...

She gasped at the sudden pain and Zane stuck his tounge out.

"DON'T TOUCH MY WIFE!" His foster dad yelled punching him in the chest.

He went downstairs in a hurry while his foster mom beat him some more.

His foster dad came back with drugs, cigarettes, and alcohol.

"I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU ENJOYED IT THE FIRST TIME!" he screamed at Zane while stuffing a heck load of drugs in his mouth.

Zane cried while his foster mom punched him, and his foster dad forced him to breathe in the intoxicating drugs.

He finally got rewarded with the 4th alcohol that night and he swallowed rapidly again.

He finished it off, feeling very drowsy and ready to pass out.

He got punched a few more time's until his mom did something horrible.

Since he head butted her in the chest, she was getting pay back.

She ripped his shirt off and punched him in the chest.

His foster mom soaked in his pain-filled moan and smiled walking out followed by his foster dad.

Zane heard the door lock and he collapsed on the bed.

He wrapped the ripped shirt around his chest, not having enough energy to put on a whole new one.

He curled up in a ball while he heard something in the back of his mind.

_"Zane..." A hoarse voice whispered._

_"Yes?" Zane said in the back of his mind._

_"I wanna be your friend..." It said slowly._

_"You do?" he asked happily._

_"Yes Zane... I'm beside you." he said._

Zane opened his eyes, only to find a shadow beside him.

He wasn't scared of it. In fact it felt like it was connected to his mind.

"What's your name?" he asked quietly.

"Monster..." It replied.

* * *

Cole sat at his computer desk, sighing.

He was so worried about the conditions Zane was living in.

His parents had suggested Zane came over for a sleep over, so he wouldn't have to deal with his foster parents for one night.

Cole was worried for the boy. He seemed pressured, stressed and depressed. He came to school everyday, looking more tired, more beaten up, more sad by each passing day. He even cut himself for goodness sake!

He used to get treated like that at his old school, which was why he moved here. He wanted to help Zane all he could, because he know's what it feels like to be bullied.

He didn't have foster parents to beat him everyday, but usually he'd skip school, cry in the mornings privately in his room, scream at his parents to not bring him to school. It was a terrible time for him.

Everybody made fun of him for being goth, emo, and self-concious about himself. He felt the need to be perfect in how he acted, looked and felt.

When he went to school, he used to do what Zane did. He sat in a corner by himself, listening to emo music with his MP3 player, then got into the back of line where no one could stand beside him.

When he got inside he acted the same as Zane. He waited until everyone else hung their stuff on their hooks, then hooked his things afterwards. He always got pushed around and blocked out of the way. Just like Zane 3 weeks ago in gym when everybody pushed him out of the way and cheered on Nya.

Cole wanted to hug the poor boy, and tell him that he's worth being on this planet for and that he shouldn't have to go through what's happening at school and home.

He almost cried, at the thought of his past bullying.

"Cole, are you okay?" he heard his mom say from the doorway.

He must've let some tears out and didn't notice.

He looked up innocently and sniffled.

His mom sighed, coming and wrapping her hands around him.

"Cole you're okay now. Nobody's bullied you since you left your other school..." she said softly rocking the boy in her arms.

Cole hated feeling so weak in his mothers arms, but it felt so comforting.

He rested his head against his mothers shoulder and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"I want to help Zane..." he croaked sadly.

His mother stroked the black hair out of Cole's face. She rested her head on Cole's hushing his sniffle's.

"Cole, Invite him for a sleep over. Make him happy. Try and be his friend." she whispered gently to him.

* * *

**Sadly, I can not do the song this time, but, it's good in a way because it would've given away who monster is. One hint: It's not because of the drugs, beating, alcohol, or smoking. I wanna see if anybody can guess it. And it's not a ghost/spirit.**

**When Cole finds out about 'Monster', then I will show it. Or if anybody guesses it right. Cole gave a hint on who monster is.**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**FireIce: Nope, but good guess. I never thought of music, but the falcon is staying as a stuffed animal in this story.**

**AwesomeAuthor13: Good try, but that's not it . I was waiting for someone to say that.**

**Hint: Remember... Monster's in/or connected to Zane's mind. What would be going on in your mind if you lived like Zane?**

**Astrid16: Don't worry, we haven't seen the last of Nya and Zane as a couple. Like I said, Cole and Nya are playing important roles in this story.**

* * *

Zane woke up in the morning feeling very drowsy and sick.

He looked at his alarm clock seeing it was 6:26am.

He didn't get ready for school until about 7:00am so he tried calling for Monster.

_"Monster." he called in the back of his mind._

_"I'm here Zane..." it answered._

_"Will you come to school with me?" he asked happily._

_"Of course... I grow at school..." Monster replied._

_"You do?" Zane asked crinkling his eyebrows._

_"Yes, Zane... I grow when your friends are around you... And I'll keep growing, unless I shrink..." it said which confused Zane greatly._

_"What do you mean?" Zane asked nervous._

_"See you at school... Zane..." Monster vanished from his mind._

Zane opened his eyes and then rolled over.

Zane's shirt was still ripped and he had bruises all over his back, chest..., there was one on his face, and legs.

He stood up woozy and sore and exited his room.

He held on to the railing, as he made his way out of the bedroom and downstairs. His father's friends had left, but alcohol bottles, cigarette buds and drugs were left out on the floor. He got to the sink in the kitchen and splashed his face with the refreshing, cold water.

_"Zane..., your parents aren't up... and you haven't had good food in a while... Have some out of the fridge." Monster spoke._

_"I thought you were at school." Zane growled._

_"I help you whenever I can Zane..." he spoke appearing in real life._

Zane saw him appear into his black shadow form.

"Well, go away. I don't need you right now." Zane said getting a water bottle out of the fridge.

He took a sip then put it back.

He put all the things he needed for school into his backpack and waved to Monster.

"Meet me at school monster." Zane said walking out the door.

* * *

Zane got to school very early and sat in the corner.

Not many people were here but sadly Emmy, Kai, Jay, Brody, Kailee, Mel, Jake and Dan were here. Along with everybody else who hates him...

He saw 8 legs from where he was looking, then looked up to find them all staring down at him.

"Zane." Emmy said annoyed.

"Yes?" he croaked.

"Do you have ANY idea, on how much you're paying for my ruined dress?" she asked.

Zane shook his head.

"193.46$" she said smiling and handed him a note that read,

_Dear Mr and Mrs Julien._

_Our daughters dress cost an awful lot and your stupid son wrecked it. Please pay us 193.46$ by tomorrow._

_Signed, Mr and Mrs Stuart._

Zane's eyes widened.

"I don't have 193.46$!" he said reading the note over and over.

"Well, then someone's gonna have to earn it by tomorrow." she said grinning evilly.

Zane gulped. "O-okay."

"Good now, you're going to pay for getting us in deep trouble." Kai said looking behind him and nodding.

Everybody at school know's who Lloyd is right?

Well hopefully you know, because he'll be in your nightmares tonight...

Lloyd the school's, most aggressive, mean, physical and verbal bully of all time, has come here to see Zane.

Zane gulped when everybody stood back from Lloyd, who was shadowing over him.

"Well well, well... Look who it is, the school's most biggest nerd." he chuckled evilly and Zane felt something start to tug at the back of his mind.

"Hi... Lloyd..." he said nervously, and looking down.

"Hi Lloyd." he mocked in a girl's voice, as a crowd began to watch the show play on.

Zane felt the tugging get more aggressive.

"So, ugh Zane, you know that nobody likes you right?" he smiled and the tugging grew until his head started aching.

_"Yes... I'm growing..." Monster said in the back of his mind._

"Yeah..." he said looking down.

"Well what if I told you the teacher didn't like you? She left this on her desk yesterday before school ended." Lloyd said then began reading the message aloud.

_"I hate Zane! He's nothing but a useless pile of junk! Who would even consider putting him on this planet?! I'm done treating his MENTAL problems! He's nothing but a stupid, dumb kid." _

"Ooohhh!" Was the response all the kids watching them made.

Zane was at loss for words...

Now everybody hated him.

Everybody...

_"YES ZANE!" Monster yelled in the back of his mind. "BELIEVE WHAT THEY SAY!"_

_Zane gasped in his mind. "I thought you were my friend!" _

_"I was never your friend you fool! I'M YOUR NIGHTMARE!" Monster yelled happily._

Zane began crying and everyone around him laughed.

"CRY BABY!" One kid yelled and he this time saw Monster grow.

"STUPID!" One kid mocked.

Monster had formed to life and he gasped as the shadow grew over him.

"DUMB, WORTHLESS!" Another kid shouted and Monster now darkened his whole world.

Everything became silent as he only saw the kids mouths moving and his head pounded against his skull.

He now feared Monster... He was more than terrified, or scared...

* * *

**Hello peeps! Hope you liked 8 chappie. The end of this gave a hint on who Monster is. Anybody think you know who Monster is? Don't be afraid to shout out in reveiws. In other words,**

**R&R!**

**Singing out, ZIA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**First: Congratulations to Lloyd 3 who entered the 60th review with a sad face, the most reviews I've ever had on one of my stories. **

**The first two reviews that guessed correctly who Monster was****...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**FireIce and ZaneIsMyNindroid: You are both correct. Monster was a mix of his anger, hatred, suicidal thoughts, depression, anxiety, bad feelings and self-consciousness.**

**When monster said he would grow at school, he meant that he knew that Zane was getting bullied and he would grow as Zane's bad feelings grow. **

**When Monster said he would shrink, that meant when someone tells him positive things and Zane believes it, he'll shrink.**

**The song that I was going to use, was going to be Monster by Eminem ft. Rihanna, which the song lyrics meant depression, OCD (Obsessive compulsive disorder), and technically all that.**

* * *

Zane collapsed on his bed in agony, crying.

He had spent the whole school day trying to get stupid Monster out of his head. It was horrible. Monster was pounding against his head, only getting stronger and stronger by the minute.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he said punching his head.

"NO ZANE!" Monster screamed happily in his mind.

"PLEASE!" he begged crying harder.

"NO!" he screamed again, chuckling madly.

Zane finally had enough and slammed his head on the wall.

The pain took over and he collapsed on his bed.

* * *

Zane woke up about 20 minutes feeling over stressed and in pain.

He curled up in a ball on his bed and used one hand to pull his hair, and the other was wrapped around his stomach.

Zane let out a few tears, spotting a red stain on the wall where he banged his head.

He closed his eyes and took a deep shuddery breath.

He layed there, curled up in a ball pulling and grabbing his hair harshly.

Zane pulled the blankets up to his shoulders and tried to collect every ounce of warmth he could.

He wanted to get pulled into someone's arms and stay there until he fell asleep.

Zane opened his eyes and let out a cute bunny sneeze.

His head was aching and he probably had a fever.

"ZANE!" he heard his foster mom call.

"Come here, one of your classmates is here." she yelled.

He paused.

One of his classmates?

Everybody hated him...

"C-can they c-come... up h-here..." he yelled back down shakily.

He heard stomping on the staircase then a knock at his door.

"Zane?" he heard Cole from outside his bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

Zane swallowed nervously, looking at the blood stain on the wall.

"Yes..." he replied quietly.

Cole entered the dark room and gasped when he saw Zane and the blood.

"Zane what happened?" he asked picking the smaller boy up in his arms so he was leaning on his shoulder.

Zane sniffled wrapping his arms around Cole's neck.

He didn't care if he wasn't allowed to do it, because he needed comfort right now.

He thought Cole would push away and go home, but instead, he wrapped his own arms around the boy and pulled him closer.

He hushed Zane's sniffling and wrapped him in the blanket.

"Now," he whispered gently to Zane. "What happened?"

Zane let a few tears out.

"Monster was my friend in my mind, but then he started growing and gave me headaches, so I banged my head on the wall and he came out." Zane said in one breath.

"Monster..." Cole said quietly, but most of all, thoughtfully.

Cole had experienced something similar when he was getting bullied.

His mom found out about the voice inside his head once, called Shadow, and gave him a comforting talk about what Shadow was.

Which was severe depression.

He pulled the boy closer and stroked Zane's cheek.

"Zane, Monster isn't real. He's trying to pull a trick on you. And also, you don't owe Emmy nothing. I was with them yesterday and they set that up for you. They said if they got the money, they'd divide it between them and they could each buy something with the money." Cole smiled at the boy.

"Thanks Cole." he said quietly.

"By the way, you think you have no friends right?" he asked and Zane nodded.

"Well, you do. And he's right here." Cole said smiling bigger and tightening his grip on Zane.

Zane almost screamed out of excitement.

He buried his face into Cole's chest and snuggled closer to him.

"Thanks Cole, so much..." Came the muffled voice.

Cole rested his chin on Zane's head, softly rubbing the boys back.

"I used to have problems like you do." Cole admitted.

Zane's eyes widened.

"Your parents beat you too?" he asked looking up innocently at Cole.

"No, but I used to get bullied as much as you do." he replied, then smiled closing his eyes and resting his head against Zane's again.

Zane smiled and snuggled closer to Cole.

Maybe luck has finally come...

* * *

**So... ONE YEAR ANIVERSERY! And, 6 days...**

**I'm so flipping happy right now.**

**Now, next chapter, get ready... A certain Emerald-Eyed robot will be introduced, and maybe, just maybe; ZANE WILL FIND TRUE LOVE! GRADE 5 LOVE! THE KIND OF LOVE WHERE YOU DON'T KISS EACH OTHER, BUT ACT ALL BUBBLY AROUND EACH OTHER. :p**

**R&R!**

**Singing out, ZIA!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Hello... No exciting news... Except...**

**I HAVE OVER 70 REVIEWS! YES, SWEET MAMA OF REVIEWS! Like Astrid16 said in her review, most authors have 25-50 reviews by 9 chappies, so I'm VERY fortunate to have such great reviewers. Thanks to everybody who has left their reviews for this story.**

**And...**

**The one year and 6 day anniversary _was_ f****or my time on FanFiction. I wish I had discovered this amazing website sooner. I am now obssesed with the Criminal Minds, Creepypasta BEN Drowned and _Shonen Jump _Bleach fanfics.**

**Now, lets see how Zane's day goes, when a certain Green-Eyed robot rides on into class, y'all. Will there be trouble for cow poke Zaney, or cowgirl Pixal?**

* * *

Zane arrived at school the next day, alone, like usual.

He sighed not wanting to walk all the way to the corner of the soccer field, where his corner is.

He walked to the nearest tree and sat down looking around.

There seemed to be a big crowd of people near the soccer post on the other side of the field.

Zane ignored it and stared into space.

Not that he wanted Monster to come back, but it was odd that Monster has not been talking to him lately. Cole told him it was just his bad feelings growing, in another case, depression, and his depression had not stopped, so Monster shouldn't have ether.

He knitted his eyebrows in sadness.

Was he really that bad to be around?

He seriously wished everything could go back to the way it was.

His old family's wealth, that got passed on to his human-pig eating foster parents. His friends, who actually wanted to be around him. Zane's toys, warm blankets, non-scratchy beds, his bigger bedroom, his electronics, oh and the list could go on for hours.

But most of all...

Tears welled up in Zane's eyes.

His..., Parents...

Why couldn't he just get over it?

Was it for the fact that he has horrible parents now?

Or the fact that Zane had absolutely NO idea what deranged thought was running through the killers head?

The bell rang shaking him out of his thought.

He got into line at the back, and the class finally started pouring into the school.

Once he got up the stairs to the second level of the building, he walked over to his coat hanger and waited there until everybody else was done.

"Hey, loser." Zane heard Lloyd's voice as he got turned around to lock his pale blue eyes with Lloyd's green eyes.

"Hello, ugh..." Lloyd looked down at Zane eyeing him up and down. "Thing..." he trailed off but Lloyd's eyes looked guilty of something.

"Well, bye!" Lloyd said running off.

A confused Zane stepped forward to hang his coat, only to find something slippery under his foot. His leg swung up in the air as the rest of his body was falling to the ground, back first. He almost fell to the ground but someone caught him, and everybody in the hall gasped.

The person who caught his fall picked him up with their one arm around his back and the other was around his waist.

Once he got pulled up and was standing again, he locked eyes with emerald-green one's.

"Hello. My name is Pixal, a transfer student. I'm sorry if you got hurt anywhere, it was most rude of Lloyd Garmadon to throw that banana peel underneath your foot." Pixal said.

Zane was at loss for words.

Everybody in the hall was staring at the two some whispering.

Zane couldn't process what was going on.

He was in the arms of the most beautiful girl in the world, and she was so close to him. Her arms were still around him, which caused Zane's face to heat up.

Similar thoughts were running through Pixal's head, as she was holding the very cutest, adorable, most innocent boy in the world. Her hands were still around him and she wanted to keep her arms around him, so she pretended she hadn't noticed.

Zane swallowed the big lump in his throat, and opened his mouth to speak.

"T-thank...you, Pixal... I'm Z-Zane..." Zane trailed off staring into her green eyes.

She noticed that he was blushing madly and looked uncomfortable in her arms. Pixal didn't want to let him go, but if she were to become friends with Zane, she had to.

She unwrapped her arms and picked up Zane's fallen coat.

Zane now got a good view of what she was wearing. She was wearing a white-collar t-shirt with a small red tie hanging loose from where the collar ends separate. Her hair was silver and in a small bun on top of her head. She was wearing a gray skirt and black flats with knee-high socks.

"Nice to meet you. We have French first, so hurry up. We don't want to make Mrs. John angry." Pixal said hanging up the coat on his hanger.

"Thanks..." Zane trailed off again.

By now, everyone in the hallway was already in class, snuck into the washroom to play with toys they brought to school, or hanging up their coats and backpacks.

Pixal smiled brightly.

"Oh, don't mention it!" she said giggling with her hand over her mouth.

Some inncocent school girl act that was...

"Come, on. Lets get into french." she said walking away to the french classroom.

* * *

Zane sat alone in his corner during 2nd recess.

Cole was home sick today, (Thanks to him, probably) and all the cronies were with the popular people, aka: Emmy, Kai, Jay, Nya, Mel, Jake, Dan, Kyle, and Lloyd.

"Hello Zane." he looked up to find Pixal standing with a book in her hand.

She sat down beside him and opened the book.

"Hi, Pixal." he greeted quietly.

She looked over at him smiling.

"You're really shy." she stated resting her head on his shoulder. Zane's cheeks turned a dark shade of red. "I like it. You're quite adorable."

Zane's cheeks became a darker shade of red.

"You're pretty..." Zane quietly said.

It was Pixal's turn to blush now.

"Thank you." she said looking back at her book.

"What's that book about?" Zane asked.

"Oh, it's my thoughts and drawings. It's sort of like a diary." she said showing him.

"I actually drew a picture of you." she blushed showing him the picture.

Zane was amazed.

She captured every little hair on him, his eyes perfect blue, she colored his skin the perfect pale color.

"You are a very good sketcher." Zane complemented.

"Thanks," she said pulling a pencil out of her shoe. "Try drawing a picture of me."

Zane grabbed the book, and flipped to a blank page.

Pixal stayed in the position she was so Zane could draw her.

"Done." Zane said after a few minutes.

She looked at the picture and giggled.

"Aw, it's adorable!" Pixal said looking at the drawing.

It was defiantly her. Zane drew a stick figure with her cothes on and her hair stlye as well. There was a sentence at the bottom of the picture that read- To Pixal, From Zane.

She smiled looking at the picture.

"It's not very good. You can rip it out if you want." Zane sighed.

He got pulled into Pixal's arms, making him blush.

"I'm not going to rip it out. It's adorable. Mine is a tiny bit better because I've had more practice."

He smiled.

"Thanks..." he said quietly.

Pixal let go of him, and picked up a fallen leaf on the ground.

She ripped two corners into to quarter-circles and she ripped the bottom so it became a point.

The leaf was now heart-shaped.

* * *

**Nothing to do with the story but... I want to know if I should do a Creepypasta story, only make the characters into ninjago one's.**

**ZANE Drowned= BEN Drowned (BennyBoy! Defiantly favourite Creepypasta!)**

**Jay the killer= Jeff the killer**

**MasKai= Masky**

**Eyeless Cole= Eyeless Jack (JackyBoo! My next favourite!)**

**Slender Wu= Slender Man**

**I don't know, I've gone to the dark side... If you don't want me to do the Creepypasta story, and think it would be a bad idea, say it in your reviews.**

**R&R!**

**Singing out, ZIA!**


End file.
